Grand Championship Contestants
Main Duelists Zigfried von Schroeder Main article: Zigfried von Schroeder Zigfried von Schroeder (Siegfried von Schroider): The European Duel Monsters Champion, a rival of Kaiba's, and Leon's older brother. Leon von Schroeder Main article: Leon von Schroeder Leon von Schroeder (Leonhart von Schroider): A genius who is Zigfried's Brother. He uses the alias "Leon Wilson" whenever he duels. He is a sweet child who idolizes his brother, yet realizes that what Zigfried is doing is wrong. Yugi Muto Main article: Yugi Mutou Battle City and Duelist Kingdom Champion. Apnarg Otom ''Main article: Sugoroku Mutou. Apdnarg Otum'' ('''Mask the Rock in the Japanese version) is a Legendary Duelist who turns out to be Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather. His name is "Grandpa Muto" backwards. Rebecca Hawkins Main article: Rebecca Hawkins The American champion. Joey Wheeler Main article: Katsuya Jonouchi A duelist from Domino who is one of the top four duelists of Battle City. Vivan Wong Vivian Wong (ヴィヴィアン・ウォン Vivian Won) is the Asian champion who participates in Kaiba's KC Grand Prix. She is an avid fan of Yugi and Kaiba to the point of obsession, especially Yugi, whom she hopes to turn him into her love slave. To that point, she is in fierce competition with Rebecca Hawkins for Yugi's attentions, and had even gone so far as to blackmail Yugi into dueling her outside the contest, threatening to leave Yugi's grandpa with an injured back if he didn't accept. She lost both Duels. In the Japanese Epilogue (not shown in the English version), Vivian is seen with Mai Valentine dueling against the Paradox Brothers on the Great Wall of China. Vivian's main deck is a Martial Arts one, using many Asian themed cards to try and overpower the opponent with sheer martial strength. Other Duelists Abe the Monkey Man Abe the Monkey Man is a monkey-like person who has a pet monkey with him on his shoulder. He beats Totani Ialos in Round 1 but loses to Rebecca Hawkins in Round 2. Balfry Ginger Balfry Ginger is defeated in the first semi-final match in Round 3 by Zigfried. Dr. Richard Goat Dr. Richard Goat duels Leon Wilson by the roller coaster in Round 1 and loses to Leon in the first round. Paul McGregor Paul McGregor is a British duelist who dresses like Sherlock Holmes with a pipe. He beats Shane Jordan in Round 1 but loses to Balfry Ginger in Round 2 at the Music Hall. Totani Ialos Totani Ialos is an illusionist magician who wears a yellow suit and sunglasses and can make a pigeon appear in his hands. He is defeated by Abe the Monkey Man in Round 1. Sergei Ivanoff Sergei Ivanoff is a Siberian duelist and a big, muscular strong man who is dressed like a heavy weight champion. He loses to Ethan Shark in Round 1. Shane Jordan Shane Jordan is an American duelist who wears a cowboy hat and carries a guitar with him. He loses to Paul McGregor in Round 1. Fortune Salim Fortune Salim is a fortune teller who wears a black robe that covers all of his body except for his eyes. He never got to duel Zigfried because Weevil and Rex ambushed him, tied him up, took his stuff and disguised themselves as Fortune Salim. Zigfried then agreed to duel Weevil and Rex at the Flower Clock in Round 1 and defeated them in 2 turns. Fortune Salim's deck must involve knowing what is being planned in the future. Ethan Shark Ethan Shark is defeated in the second duel of the 2nd round by Leon Wilson. His deck is never shown in any of his duels but it is infered that he is a weak duelist as when he was defeated by Leon as Leon had not taken any damage to his Life Points. Jafar Shin Jafar Shin is a Hindu-looking duelist who wears a turban and he meditates a lot. He is defeated by Balfry Ginger in Round 1. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters